Punch Drunk Night
by Bill Friday
Summary: so it seems like a regular night at a school sponsored party at Fumizuki. everyone is having fun, the summoner test battles are all in good nature, everything seems calm until: Kouta gets caught bugging the girls locker room, Hideyoshi is framed for spiking the punch bowl, and Minami tries to confess to Aki that gets overheard by Miharu, and it all goes eff up. (lemons later on)
1. 3:45 PM

Saturday 3:45 PM

"School, is over!" Akihisa Yoshi declared when he slumped down at the table he and his friends occupied. Just yesterday was the last day of school, and Yoshi was more than happy about that, because for the next several weeks he wouldn't be suffering through the hellish punishment that comes with being a probationary student, along with being the dumbest student in all the class, if not the whole school, and things looked like they were going to be smooth sailing from this day on. Or so it looked like it.

"Yeah, and you've got summer school," A tall, red head by the name of Yuuji, depressingly clarified for the Chestnut haired boy in front of him, who had then fallen over.

"Dammit Yuuji why do you have to kill my mood like that?!"

"Oh don't feel so bad. Don't forget I'm stuck there too." A girl with a ponytail tied up with a ribbon said as she walked up to the group, looking almost as bad as Akihisa did.

"Oh, that's right Minami." Aki couldn't help but feel just a little bit better at the news, seeing as how he really did like her, maybe in that way? Of course he was too stupid to realize that.

"Well it's not exactly my fault." Minami wasn't being a pushy teenager when she said it. Originally a German immigrant, she had trouble fitting in at first, and Akihisa was one of the first people she had a chance to make friends with, so yes they have a history together. But that still didn't help her with the fact that she couldn't read Japanese Kanji worth a damn. "Damn Kanji."

"Hey, don't feel so bad if that's the case." Yuuji told her, sipping from the mug of coffee he held in his hand

"Yeah, Yuuji's right. I mean, you'd be the A Plus student in our whole class if it wasn't for Himeji taking that spot with you crushing my spine and putting me into a German Suplex-OH GOD!"

"I KEEP TELLING YOU I COULD BE AT LEAST A B IN A CERTAIN ANGLE!"

"And their shtick comes again." Yuuji felt a bit of smugness as he saw the two of them partake in the usual routine of Yoshi unwillingly insulting Shimada -or Shimada taking his badly worded phrases the wrong way which also is a common occurrence,- and then her breaking him in half.

"And a perfect money shot," added a ninja pervert with short blue hair, shifty eyes and carrying a camera with him all the time so he could take chances at "money shots" like the one where he tries taking a picture up Minami's dress while her back was arched.

"And what the hell is McPervert doing over there?!" shouted the still-in-pain Akihisa.

"You invited us," Kouta said as he took a seat.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey, is something going on." The one voice that could pull Akihisa from his pain filled experience just then walked in with her puff of pink hair with a bunny beret, and she walked over to the gathered friends.

"Oh, Himeji, you made it." Said Akihisa in a still shaky voice.

"Sorry I was so late." She said when she sat the table.

"Hey it's alright." Shimada told her once she let Akihisa go, and sat down at the table beside her.

"Yeah, but it looks like Hideyoshi isn't here yet." Aki said scanning the room for the boy.

"Hey, speaking of here." Yuuji spoke up for the first time since Shimada almost broke Yoshii's neck. "You didn't exactly tell us why we had to meet up at this café in the first place."

"Hey yeah, now that I think about it, I wasn't told why we came either." Shimada added. In fact all of this started to seem a tad bit suspicious for Yoshii to set a meeting in this manner.

"Aki is there something going on?" Himeji asked.

"Actually, there is." Yoshi said with a wide grin on his face.

"Is it another one of your lame ass ideas?"

"No, nothing like that Yuuji!"

"So then it's even more stupid than that."

"Would you just give me a chance to explain?" Yuuji shrugged, but Aki went ahead taking It as his cue to speak anyway. "So, you guys all know about the party that the school is having, right?"

"Pass."

"Pass."

"No thanks."

"I'm not really that sure about it."

Yuuji, Kota, Minami and Himeji all said respectively.

"Oh c'mon guys!"

"Akihisa, I hope you remember the last time you arranged for us to do something like this last summer." Yuuji glared slightly at Akihisa, but he just countered it with his own defiant sneer.

"Oh c'mon Yuuji, it wasn't all that bad!"

"Hitting on other girls." Minami growled.

"Getting the police called on us." Yuji added.

"Getting the guys dragged into a Miss Yukata competition." Kouta said bitterly.

"Actually that last part wasn't so bad." Himeji said with a smile that could melt Akihisa's heart if he wasn't being pelted with so much incriminating evidence.

"Okay fine! So the plans we made went a little sour!" Aki said trying for his defense, but Yuuji quickly retorted with:

"It was because of you we ended up being publicly humiliated!"

"Well it's not like you tried to stop either Yuuji, you were begging for a competition back then!"

"I don't think we need reminders of that time." Suddenly a dark aura began to come from Himeji, and Minami's direction, which had managed to get Akihisa and Yuji's shouting match to quiet down. "Plus it looks like you're leaving out Hideyoshi, what's up with that you jerk?"

"Hey, I did invite him okay!" Akihisa defended. "In fact, I'm wondering why he didn't show up."

"Don't worry, I'm here," a boy with long, straight brown colored hair, with possibly the prettiest face any boy had any right to have said as he walked inside looking half defeated.

"Hey Hideyoshi." Akihisa was the first to greet him. "I was wondering why you were taking so long. Did something hold you up?"

"More like someone did." Hideyoshi felt they color drain from his face as a girl, who looked exactly the same as him walked up beside him.

"Yuko?!"

"Yes Shimada, it's me." Said the older twin sister.

"And she's not alone!" A rather enthusiastic, upbeat and kind of cute voice peeped up before the owner showed up, with short, boyish green hair.

"Hello Aiko." Kota made eye contact with Aiko, and Aiko returned the gesture, like two gangster rivals who happened to meet up, only Aiko was grinning. It was obvious the two of them had a mutual rivalry going, but it was odd seeing this one because Aiko was like his enabler, often teasing not just Kota, but all the other boys that he hung out with by offering them skirt peeps and the like, but Kota always did what he could to resist, if only because he was aware of the game she put up for him. But once in a while, Kota and Aiko looked like they got a bit touchy and feely with each other. It was an odd rivalry to say the least.

"So you guys are planning on going to a school sponsored party?" She asked as she kept her eye contact with Kota, her expression giving more a grin than a ponderous look.

"Yuji, you weren't planning on going without me were you?" suddenly a dark, creeping chill began creeping through Yuji as a raven haired girl had entered the picture.

"Oh, Shouko!"

"Yuji, if you were going to a party," the girl said in a flat, soft tone while holding up a Taser with possibly more electric shock power on it that was legal, "I expected you'd bring your fiancé."

"Shouko how many times do I have to-!"

"Of course you can come, it'd be stupid if he didn't." Akihisa's retort was followed by a powerful grip on the back of his neck.

"Dude… the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"How else was I going to convince you and the others to come?!" Aki struggled against Yuji's grip to no avail.

"Yuji, I would love to go as your plus one." Shouko said with a blush, and a happier sounding tone added to her flat voice.

"Shouko, hold on!"

"I think that would be an excellent idea." Yuko declared, followed by a stunned expression, indeed by everyone, but more so from her younger twin Hideyoshi.

"What? You actually agree?"

"Of course," Yuko said when she sat down, and began smiling as though she were proud of getting the chance to stun her brother's friends. "Even an upstanding student such as me needs to unwind now and then don't you think? Also it is a school funded party, so I can ensure that there can be no needless shenanigans." Everyone that was sitting at the table just gave her a droll stare, though Hideyoshi was more like despair.

"Wait a minute!" said Minami as she stood up from her seat, and looked over everyone. "Why are we discussing this as though we already agreed on going?"

"She's right!" Yuuji immediately took this chance so he wouldn't need to march off with Shouko holding his arm the entire night. "Akihisa was the one with the idea for it, and we didn't settle on going at all."

"Yuji." The red-head was hit with with enough voltage running through his body to render him unconscious, at least it was one way to remove opposition.

"Well we can count that a majority vote is deciding on going," Yuko rebutted after Shouko had done hers.

"Okay, who decided that you guys were part of our group suddenly?!"

"I think it'd actually be kind of fun Minami," A certain pinkette finally spoke up since the other girls had gotten to the table.

"Oh no, not you too Himeji! You said earlier you weren't sure!"

"Why the change in opinion?" Aiko was the one to ask.

"Well more people are coming, and I really didn't give much of a clear answer earlier

"Hey, I have no problems with these girls joining up with us." Akihisa was met with the glare of Minami when those words rolled off his mouth.

"You're only saying that because this was your idea."

Redundancy was the way the conversation had gone, with the class A girls all arguing on going, while class F refused, and it was only until Hideyoshi has spoken up pointing out that there was no way around Yuko once she had her mind set to something, and she wasn't going to budge for it.

"Okay, fine." Minami finally deciding to give in, and sat herself down.

"So glad you could finally come to a compro-," Akihisa though was cut off when he was thrown a dagger stares from Minami.

"Don't think that going was my first idea to begin with Aki," She growled, bringing up an image of a very vicious dog that caused Aki to nearly wet himself

Once the idiot had been able to gather his wits, they all eventually broke off with their little groups, and pairs.

Meanwhile, at Fumizuki:

"I can assume the preparations are in order Miss Takahashi?" Miss Todo asked of the bespectacled woman with pink hair, who nodded in response.

"Yes the preparations are done Todo. Might I ask though?" Todo turned to look at the head of one of her department's, wondering what the younger woman's question was. "Why have this party done in the first place?"

"Oh you'll find out when we get there," Was what the gray haired old woman said as she turned back to look out the window, "Just a little project I've been asked to run by the higher ups, is all."


	2. 5:23 PM

Saturday 5:23 p.m.

Things never go as planned do they? It's just a universal law that things are going to end up taking a left turn, nose dive, or end up a creek without a paddle, or any analogy of your pick. Of course it does surprise us in the moment, why wouldn't considering your plan failing in the middle of it, but that's how it goes.

For Akihisa though it's a concept that could take lifetimes to get through to him as he knelt down in this living room, eyes on the floor board and a dreading look from his eyes while his sister Akira analyzed him like he was an insect, though it was hard to know with her always having a dream like haze over her every expression. Right now she had caught her little brother holding a wad of cash in his hand, again he was too stupid to just keep it in his pocket and leave without trying to sneak his way out of the house, and after five minutes of being grilled over it Akihisa broke finally and explained he was going out to buy clothes for the party him and his friends are heading to later tonight, and for the last fifteen seconds there was nothing but silence before she finally broke it.

"So you didn't plan on telling me you were going then?"

 _This was the reason why._ Akihisa thought, and so badly wanted to say to her. "Well I didn't think I'd need to tell you is all." He said through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"You're going to meet up with girls aren't you?" she said, smiling while a dreadful violet aura surrounded her.

"Of course not!"

"I know when you're lying to me Aki; it's amazing that you think I don't know how you look when you are."

"Why do you assume we're off to meet up with girls anyway?!"

"It's a party Aki, what do you think goes on there?" the aura seemed to have gotten even thicker now.

"Did I mention it's actually guy's night out?"

"And you mention this right now?"

"You never asked!"

"And you didn't tell me it the same way you didn't tell me about the party."

"Dammit Akira what do you want from me?!" suddenly his sister was too up close and personal to his lips than he would've liked. "Why do you always need to do that!?" the little apartment where they lived in was succumbed to an over dramatic tone as an over dramatic spotlight flooded over an over dramatic Akira as she over dramatically posed on the floor while she over dramatically wept.

"Oh Aki, I'm your sister, don't you love me? Why are you this cruel towards me?" Now Aki felt bad.

"Oh c'mon Akira, I didn't mean it like that. You know that the whole brother sister kissing is-."

"Fun and sexy right?"

"You are such a pervert!" Akira huffed crossed her arms and sat back up.

"Oh please Aki, when are you not gonna fall for that? I was only forty percent joking."

 _This means she could've been mostly serious._

"But honestly Akihisa." Akira continued. "Do you really think I let anything you do just fly over my head?"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say? You're the one that's always so weird about me being friends with girls!"

"And I suppose that's the reason you tried keeping your plans secrets from me right?" yup, she hit the nail on the head, to which Akihisa responded by clapping his hands together and prostrated himself before big sister Akira.

"Please, its summer vacation, at least for a few weeks before I get stuck in summer school and everyone else can have a better summer than me!" he pleaded so willfully. "I just wanted to hang out with everyone for at least one night before my fun gets squandered under the weight of extra weeks of school!"

"And I suppose I should let you go and hang out with your friends because of it?" Aki looked up to his sister, afraid of what she'll try to tell him next.

"Well uh…"

"I guess I will then."

"Wait, you're serious Akira?!"

"Hello, Fumizuki academy?" she said having marked up Akihisa's school. "Why yes I'd like to be a replacement chaperone for Mr. Fukuhara at your party to night." She replied gleefully, much to Aki's wide eyed despair.

"Akira why would you do that!?"

"Do you really think I'd let you go out to a place that is basically a school funded orgy all on your own?" she said in her regular joyous tone.

"It's one thing for you to think that's what happens at these events, but to actually hear you say it."

"Oh c'mon now Aki, it's not like I'll be hovering over you the entire time, I need to keep an eye out for the entire school don't I?" that made a lot of sense for Akihisa.

 _Holy crap, so I'm both getting the chance to have fun for one more night, and not get cock blocked by my sister!_

"However, if you try any remotely sexual acts; be it hand holding, kissing, or hide the sausage." she then replied in her deadly dark tone that sent a shiver up Aki's spine. "I'll know, and I won't hesitate to cut off your face." She finished off in a joyful tone.

 _Great, there goes a whole third of my fun._ Akihisa thought, and for him that estimation was very much the most accurate he has ever figured out in his entire life.

* * *

"I don't see why I need to have these stupid things on." Even now Yuuji was trying to wriggle his way out from the old wooden cuffs that were bounded to his wrists, and held literally on a chain by Shouko as they both walked around a fancy department store that sold tuxedoes and formal gowns.

"We both know that I need to pick nice matching outfits for the both of us, Yuuji." Was her response as she held up two dresses in one hand, and two similarly colored suits "Now which do you think would look best for us?"

"I think we should just scrape together whatever rags we have at home and make due." He expressed through grounded teeth.

"Yuuji." And no sooner did she say his name that she sent about one hundred volts through Sakamoto's body, sending him to a spastic fit before going limp, charred black all over while his body wafted a black smoke trail. "I will not go to a party with my fiancé without having clothes that tells everyone that we look wonderful together." The red head then sprung back to his feet as if nothing had happened just five seconds ago.

"All I'm saying is that we don't need to go this far! Aki is probably just going to some thrift store to get his old rags!"

Meanwhile at a gown and tuxedo rental shop, Akihisa and Akira were picking out their clothes for the evening upon Akira's insistence on going all out.

"But we aren't Akihisa or Minami, are we?" the Raven girl said in her regular monotone.

"That isn't the poi-!" Yuuji stopped as something Shouko said caught his attention. "Wait, who and who?" Shouko looked at Yuuji, who stared back at Shouko, the girl suddenly placing her fingers over her mouth, bashfully looking away from Yuuji in only the ways she does for him and him alone.

"Yuuji, you make blush whenever you do that." Clearly avoiding the subject.

"hey I just asked something!" and his reply came when he was hit in the face with a coat hanger that had a black suit with a white dress shirt and dark red sash and bow tie.

"Put this on." Shouko said as she stood in front of a dressing room with a pile of cloth in her arms in a similar color pattern.

"Hey!" Yuuji pulled the tuxedo from his face, but the girl was already gone to the dressing room. This was by far some of the most tiring things Sakamoto has needed to deal with besides the usual shenanigans with her during school. At least she had the courtesy of getting the wooden cuffs off his wrists… somehow. The read head marched in to the men's fitting room, deciding that fighting Shouko in this would not only end in failure, it's also possibly more trouble than it was worth to him.

But there was the thing Shouko said when she was explaining… well more like berating him about being the better looking couple. "I guess I'll ask once we walk out." Yuuji muttered to himself before he opened the door to the changing room and stepped out; wearing the tux Shouko picked out for him, and as he looked himself in the mirror he couldn't help but think that he looked good. "I got to hand it to her." He said before turning. "Okay Shouko, I'm ready."

"So am I." Shouko said as she stepped out, wearing an off shoulder wedding dress with a flower pattern on it. "Now let's do it."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted in tear filled desperation usually reserved for Shouko's favorite kinds of shenanigans.

"I don't see what so bad about tying the knot right now Yuuji, we both know it'll happen." She replied, acting as if nothing was out of place once she out the wooden hand cuffs on Yuuji's wrists again.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be serious!" He shouted while trying to shake the cuffs off

"I never joke when it comes to my future husband." Shouko muttered before taking her Taser and charring Yuuji black again.

* * *

"Hey Yuko." The chestnut haired girl looked back as she set the bag that had her dress for the evening covered in an opaque plastic wrap that kept the clothes from being visible. When she set it down she turned back to look at her younger twin brother, who also had the same brand plastic wrap for his clothes for the evening.

"Yeah Hideyoshi?" Yuko said. The two of them had come from shopping for the party they would be having tonight, and the idea that the older sister wanted to go having been the reason her brother had called to her.

"Isn't it weird that you want to go with us to a party?" Hideyoshi said to her as he set down his clothes on the couch as well.

"Doesn't your bag look a little too bulky to be a tux?" she asked him back looking at the plastic wrap that covered his outfit.

"Yuko I asked you a question." The older twin sighed as he brother kept pestering her with his question; seemed as if he wasn't going to give up on this.

"I already told you Hideyoshi; even the student council president needs time to slack off."

"Yeah, but why hang out with us?"

"Hm?" Yuko cracked open one of her eyes in the direction of her brother.

"You always think yourself better than all of us," more depressing considering her brother was among them. "Where did this hanging out with us thing come from all of a sudden?"

Yuko kept her one eye on Hideyoshi before she opened up both of them and she turned to him properly, calmly replying: "Shouko is always with you isn't she?"

"She's there for Yuuji." He said with a deadpan.

"What about Aiko then?"

"She's there to bleed out Kouta and the rest of the guys! Literally!" he briefly shouted in possibly his first major act of retaliation against his big sister, before the same big sister slammed her palm again the coffee, ringing out a loud bang that caused Hideyoshi to quickly jump back in fright.

"Why do you even need to ask me?" she said after keeping the following silence up for several seconds.

"Uh, I…"

"isn't possible that I just want to hang out with you guys?' now Hideyoshi was back to being suspicious, but he didn't show it to her. "already I have a lot to prove at school alone, so I figured being with you guys that already so low on the intellectual totem could help with me not needing to be so prim and proper all the time, and just 'let loose' as some would say." Hideyoshi thought he was having a hallucination: his sister explaining that she wants to not need to be the perfect student all the rest of the school had basically had her built up to be. Well, it wasn't any big secret, at least to him considering he needed to take her place once for some school event that she couldn't really be that perfect. Maybe Yuko was honestly building up on that weird experience she was basically forced to endure.

"So you finally decided to get to our level and have fun?" then the girl shot the boy a death glare.

"Couldn't I be any more obvious about it?"

"Hey, I just said it because you didn't mind when we went on that beach trip without you!" though in retrospect it wouldn't have been any less disastrous.

Yuko kept looking at Hideyoshi, right before she sighed and got up. "C'mon, we need to get ready." Hideyoshi hid a smile as he grabbed his bag from the couch. He honestly felt like him and his sister could finally be able to open up to one another. Maybe when to night was over, he could try getting her to open up a bit more, and the though carried on as they walked in to their separate rooms to get ready.

After about a minute later, a loud yell came from Hideyoshi's room

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Mizuki yelped as she felt the zipper on her dress come to a dead halt just at the middle of her back.

"What the? I just bought this last week!" she said in her desperation and took the dress off.

 _I-I don't understand!_ She thought racing to the bathroom, running to the scale and putting herself on it. She waited a few seconds.

She then collapsed to the floor, a depressed aura covering her. "I've gained weight again."


	3. 5:49 PM

5:49 pm

Shimada growled. She was standing over her bed, in her underwear, looking at the lineup of dresses she had set out so she could quickly decide and swap out whatever ensemble she felt wasn't right for the night, and it was utterly contrarian to what she was saying earlier that day at the meet up in the café; turning down the invite to Fumizuki's summer party event, only to have been roped in to it by the most unlikely people. After that it was all downhill as she ran home and took a hot shower before she stood in her room now, cramping her brain before picking up a red strapless dress and looking herself in the mirror.

"Big sis, that's the fourth dress that you've tried on." Minami's little sister lisped as she watched her older sister try on the dress she picked out. Lord knows why she's even been allowed in her room, and for now Minami wasn't paying much attention to anything than what she was putting on so it seemed that had a mutual unspoken agreement.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you going to meet up with Stupid Head?" and by the innocent and sincere, un-ironic way she referred to Akihisa made Minami stop.

"Well yeah." She admitted going back and choosing a two piece outfit and running to the closet to change out, hopefully to avoid Hazuki from seeing her as bright red as a lamp. She was just a very little kid though it was all rendered moot, but Minami was nervous so who could blame her?

"and you want to look very pretty for him don't you?" again, if she wasn't in the closet Hazuki would see her big sister fall over herself right before she burst from the closet with only the skirt piece on.

"Why are you even asking me that?!"

"because of the other times Stupid Head invited you to do things with him." you had to give the kid credit, she was very observant, but it was much to Minami's dismay as her shoulders slumped, and was forcibly flashed back to, yes, the other times she pulled similar events when it came to Akihisa Yoshi.

"Aki." Minami muttered, once more showing that she was avoiding something that she was having trouble admitting to herself. Scratch that, she does know it, she just has trouble understand why she hasn't tried to just say it to him, or how he hasn't caught on just yet, and most stupid of all is that she was hoping Aki could admit it to her first. None of it has happened, and she was still a bit afraid of doing anything about it as it seemed.

"here." Minami was brought out from her thoughts by hearing the lisp of Hazuki, who was holding up a bundle of clothes to her.

"Uh Hazuki?"

"I looked through mom's closet while you were busy looking at the floor, and I found this."

"What? Wait, did you say you got this from our parents room?!" the younger red head smiled brightly to her big sister, innocently pressing the clothes to her arms.

"C'mon big sis, you'll look pretty in it!" typical Hazuki; meaning well, but so young to understand what implications are. Still no harm in trying this for one night, plus she could spend the night at a friend's house to hold off from the yelling for a bit longer. Minami smiled and took the bundle and knelt down so she was eye to eye with Hazuki.

"Thanks Hazuki."

"No problem." Minami smiled and patted her head, and without further delay she took off the half-dressed skirt she had on from earlier, and rolled out the dress she was given before slipping it on. She looked in the mirror, marveling right away at what she had put on

"Hazuki, I…" she was having trouble describing the way she looked, and how she felt, both to her, and to Hazuki.

"Just saying thank you is enough." The little girl smiled, and Minami, her eyes watering up, smiled back.

"Thank you." She said before feeling a grip on her legs. She saw it was Hazuki, giving her a hug.

"Say hi to Stup- I mean, Akihisa, please?" she told her little sister yes, and after a few minutes, got herself to showering, excited and giddy for tonight now that she had something that hopefully Akihisa can notice. It went over her head though that Aki keeps thinking, by joke or moronic sincerity that he thinks she's a guy, even though she keeps disproving that with the way she tries being feminine.

A half an hour went by and Minami was ready, walking out from her room after checking herself in her mirror, she spoke with Hazuki one more time, tanking her on getting her dress for tonight before giving her a hug.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The older sister said as she stood back up.

"Bye big sis!" the little one said as Minami Made her way out. She walked down the street, as the sun was at the point that it wasn't yet setting, so the sky was a blazing orange color, the blazing summer heat kept away by the breeze she was feeling. Something else about the day right now though that she was feeling, but she couldn't figure it out just yet. And no the orange hair psycho that tackled her out from the alleyway was not it, though it did suddenly bring to mind a problem that she was overlooking:

"Miharu!" she looked at the girl that barely had her face in her bust if not for Minami holding the weirdo with the drill styled hair back.

"Oh baby you look absolutely gorgeous, I knew you'd want to go all out for me!" this suddenly had Minami in a bizarre spot. Did Miharu possibly know?

"wait what are you talking about?!" but it took just one look at her attacker/borderline harassment-lawsuit-waiting-to-happen to see that she was wearing a linen sleeveless dress to realize that yes she knew about the party, and was waiting for her to come out to attack her.

"oh baby, now we will be able to dance the night and when we get to your house we will be able to coil our naked bodies together!" this spittle of nonsense got to Minami as she tried wriggling her way out from the monstrous grip that had her pinned to the ground.

"Wait Miharu, I'm going with someone else right now!"

"Oh don't be shy! We can have perfectly good time together, you can forget about all those boys, especially that brown haired idiot!" it was a few seconds before Minami felt herself calm down, a weird though as she was panicking a second ago.

"Wait, what just..." she then looked and saw Miharu, lying face first with a massive welt on her head to realize what went on. On the one hand she was finally free, but there was the serious case of her actually beating on Miharu for once!

"Oh crap." The red head muttered as she stood up. Conflicted about what she just did right now.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said before running down the street, leaving the other unconscious girl on the side walk, no real idea about why she did it other than panicking for her life.

* * *

A few more seconds, and the little camera was set up in the corner of the locker room perfectly. The perverted ninja didn't even have much to worry about since the staff was still busy putting in the last minute preparations to this shindig.

Once he was done hooking up his camera wires to his equipment in the custodians closet, and getting the wireless feed from that to his phone, he made like a bug and crawled to the ventilation shaft, his nose dripping by just the slightest bit, and he popped out from the vent he had come in from. Pulling a James Bond he took the shinobi suit he had on off to reveal a very fine, and oddly unwrinkled suit, with a dark blue sports coat and white dress shirt. He didn't need to go all out for this. After dusting himself off and wiping at the blood on his nose he confidently strutted his way out from the school and to the front steps, and down the road since he did agree to meet up with his friends. What, he never decided to start anything early without them.

He kept walking down the path, not paying much mind to anything since he knew he couldn't possibly get caught doing what he did best. He did stop once a familiar presence hit his radius though. He did a 180, looking for whoever decided to get near him.

"As sharp as ever I see." Aiko said standing out in the open, wearing a lemon colored two piece dress with a yellow blazer. As stunning as she looked, Kouta furrowed his eyebrows, always sketchy when his enabler/saboteur in his perverted escapades show's up. "So what do you think?" Aiko struck a pose, but still Kouta gave the same look.

"Fine I guess." He said flatly.

"Oh why say it like that?" Aiko asked despite her cheerful demeanor.

"because that's what it is.' he said before turning and walking back the way he was going.

"And where are you headed? The school is the other way." Aiko caught up with Kouta, who didn't bother trying to outpace her.

"I'm meeting up with my friends, what does it look like?"

"But you were already at the school, why walk back?"

"Because I always meet up with them whenever we meet up. Plus the party doesn't start until later." Seeming a tad disappointed, Aiko let a 'humph' out, and simply kept up with Kouta.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." She said, and Kouta left his retort for another time she let out a quip like that. Both kept walking in silence, walking by the houses and several cars that were driving by, it almost brings to mind how a path can feel longer depending on the direction you travel on it, and Aiko and Kouta… were not thinking that. Instead Kouta focused on something he knew he should have asked earlier.

"What were you doing there, back at the school?"

"What?" if Kouta wasn't imagining things he'd have sworn he just caught her off guard. "Oh, why waiting on you silly!" and just like her bubbly demeanor came back, and his suspicious tragically shot down.

"So you think I'm that predictable?" he said in an attempt to salvage whatever parts of this conversation he had an edge on.

"Only to me of course." She teasingly replied, adding a wink for a bit of a bonus effect on him, but he just scowled it off.

"Don't think you can outdo me Kudou. If you say I'm predictable, then I'm allowed to say the same about you."

"Yeah, but you and only you can say that." God it was like she practiced for this verbal sparring with him. Honestly it wouldn't surprise him if he found out she did.

"So?" he figured this little number could throw her off.

"So what?" Bingo, all that was left was provoke her just a bit more

"So what did you think you could get from meeting me here?" it was a fraction of a second, but he knew he saw her face falter just the slightest bit.

"Why exactly this." She smiled, making it look very natural, and Kouta gave her credit for that since he knew she just made that up from nowhere. Seems like he could finally have her at the disadvantage for once.

"Hey Kouta!" that was until he heard Akihisa call out to him, and turned his attention to him.

 _Another time._ He thought walking up to his fellow F-class student.

"Good thing I didn't get here before anyone else." He said as he nervously laughed, rubbing his head.

"What makes you say that?" Aiko asked practically jumping out from behind Kouta.

"Oh, no reason Aiko." He said as Akira walked up next to him wearing a strapless tube dress.

"Hello you two." Akira said as she stood beside Akihisa, and the two of them went from looking at Akira, to looking at Aki with some very suspicious looks.

"If you wait on the others to get here, I'll explain to everyone there." He mumbled almost like he was half dead now.


	4. 6:04 PM

so yeah this took me a while. kinda get motivation lost when i get a lot of stuff that takes priority but here you all have it. i hope you enjoy

* * *

6:04 PM

"And that's basically it." Came the last words of Akihisa's explanation from the penetrative glares of Aiko, Yuuji, and Kouta, though not so much from Shouko, (or maybe yes, it's hard to tell with that often blank look she has). He wanted to wait on the others, but the glares they gave him were too overwhelming, so he finally broke down and blurted it all out.

"So once again you were too stupid to pull off keeping quiet about our plans." Yuuji immediately spat out at him, the S word hitting him like an arrow.

"Oh, you guys don't need to worry about me." Akira called up from the group, who all then turned their looks on her.

"Oh, Akira, no offense."

"No its fine." She said interrupting Yuuji. "I remember the last my little brother pulled a stunt like this, and as much as it was enjoyable," off to the side Aki's soul just died a little inside of him. "You don't need to worry about me doing anything tonight. Ill just be out of your little groups hair the whole night."

"See guys?" Aki said after recovering from the slight deterioration his soul did a little bit ago. "Things won't turn out so bad, you just-."

"But if any of you girls try anything on him, I'll make sure you never want to see him again." Somehow Akihisa didn't bother slitting his wrists as this level of utter humiliation was lethal enough.

"Don't worry ma'am." Shouko said before she leaned against Yuuji, who right away had an uncomfortable look on him. "I already have my man." And was followed up by the energetic girl with the green hair.

"And who even said I was looking for a boy tonight?" a spray of blood fired out as Kouta fells back first against the ground. "Wow! That was faster than the time with the yukata!"

"Kouta!" suddenly Akihisa was by his friend's side, holding his head up while his nose continued to bleed out, the image that put up looking like it had come from a Greek tragedy, which yes, was as absurd as it sounded. "Kouta buddy, stay strong!"

"A…Ki…hisa…" Kouta had managed to squeak out, holding out a weak shivering hand for anyone to grab a hold of.

"Yeah, what is it, speak to me!"

"Keep… my photos… safe." With that the perverted photographer passed out.

"Kouta? No!" Aki allowed the last word to draw itself out for far longer than socially acceptable, while the other merely looked awkwardly at them.

"Aren't his theatrics simply adorable?" Akira said gushing over her brother's dramatics.

"I've honestly seen better from Hideyoshi." Aiko told Akira. And speaking of the devil.

"Hey guys!" called out a familiar voice to the group, which both everyone looked to, and had somehow recovered Kouta and Aki to pre melodrama mode.

"hey Hideyoshi and Yuko are here!" cried Aiko as everyone turned to greet the Kinoshita twins, Yuko wearing a simple silk halter top dress that reached to her knees.

"hello." The Girl Twin said as she walked up to her group, looking less than happy, and more than a little irritated too. The reason for this didn't need explaining as it; or rather he was being gawked at by Akihisa and Kouta, Yuuji having his eyes poked by Shouko when the twin's arrival was announced.

Hideyoshi was in a white knee length strapless gown with a train skirt and flower patterns adorning his top and the hem of his skirt, and he wore a diamond beret on his hair

"Hey guys." The boy mumbled when he arrived to the series of looks he was being given along with his sister's glaring look.

"Hideyoshi, wow you look so amazing!" Aiko was the first to say since two of the other boys were busy plugging up their noses, and the last on was still rubbing the pain from his eyes.

"I agree; I don't think I've seen any boy as pretty as you." Akira added much to the annoyance of Hideyoshi.

"Don't look at me like that, I asked for formal attire best suited to someone like me and they gave me this dress!"

"Wasn't that the same excuse you gave for the swimsuit when you used the school's pool that one time?"

"I think I'm starting to realize the actual problem is in how I word my requests for clothes actually."

"Either way Hideyoshi I think you look perfect to marry my little brother."

"For once my sister said something I totally agree with." Akihisa said with a dreamy expression and voice.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm a dude?"

"And how many times are you going to let these incidents continue to happen?" Yuko scolded her little brother who shrank back visibly at the verbal abuse.

"Sorry, but I have no idea how this keeps happening."

"Hey, so are we going to keep standing here talking?" Aiko spoke up stepping in front of the group. "Or are we going to the party?!"

"Don't we have more people we're waiting on though?" Yuuji pointed out.

"What exactly does that mean?" the Taser of Shouko began giving off menacing sparks when she sidled up to Yuuji.

"Nothing, we should just wait for the girls is all!"

"Oh I think they'll be fine." Akira added.

"dammit sis not you too!" while Akihisa and Yuuji were groveling to their sister and girlfriend respectively, a set of footsteps were heard, too far to be immediately heard but surely enough the owner would catch up to them.

"Okay, I just need to hold out." Whoever it was said with shortened breath as Kouta and Hideyoshi heard the arrival first.

"Oh hey someone's coming." Tsuchiya said, his excitement showing in bringing out his camera and extending its lenses. However none were as excited as Aki, who dropped the banter with his sister to turn and greet the pinkette.

"Himeji! You made it!" he looked at the girl, smiling when he felt stunned at the way she looked, wearing her hair in twin tails, and having on a simple lime green and yellow halter dress. And before long his gaze would go after meeting her eye to somewhere lower, a place that no guy could really ever help. "I was afraid you wouldn't make-." His words caught in his throat; the very last thing he expected had caused him to stop.

"Hello Aki" Himeji said to him oblivious to his reaction. "How do I look?"

"Himeji you're… small." The girl known for being fairly busty suddenly had her chest size reduced to a degree Aki could only guess at how it happened.

"Really!" yet this somehow made her excited, something that wrecked a worse havoc on Akihisa Yoshi's mind. "Oh thank you, you don't -ow." She stopped briefly as she reached to her side, as if something there was hurting her.

"Uh, Himeji?" Yuuji noticed it, since Aki still seemed to have his brain rebooted, so he tried bringing it up, before being viciously yanked back by Shouko by way of a face grip.

"You will not look at any other girls Yuuji."

"c'mon she's just a friend why else would I try talking to her!" although some were observing the Yuuji abuse hour, Himeji had simply dismissed the pain and went over to Aki, who looked as if he was already starting to pull himself together.

"man, what happened?" the voice that just spoke up got Akihisa to finally fix himself up before looking excitedly from where it came from.

"Oh Minami is… here." Anyone that had turned to look at the red headed German girl, or were able to turn towards her felt like they were looking at a dream.

The girl that usually had her hair done in a ponytail had suddenly just let it down, letting her hair drop past her shoulders with her ribbon just tying up a single braid that was draped over her left side, while wearing a red two piece dress with off shoulder sleeves and floral patterns across the top and the hem of the hoop skirt that reached down to her ankles.

"Minami, oh my gosh you're so pretty!" Himeji, as easily excitable said to her, making Shimada blush a bit.

"Thank you Himeji."

"No really, I don't think I've ever seen you looking like this before." Aiko added walking up to as if to get a better look at her.

"c'mon guys," Minami tried taking their comments modestly as all the girls seemed to be the most impressed aside from Shouko, but really she was looking for someone else's attention, which she had slight difficulty doing from the wave of admiration she was receiving.

"Minami?" the girl looked at where her name was called from.

"Aki?" Minami looked at him and saw he was looking at her, like he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"I didn't think you could be so pretty." That sentence nearly had her falling over herself. Did Aki call her _that?_ The guy so stupid and convinced that she was too masculine to be a girl he thought it was reasonable that a psycho lesbo to be after her, and who would buy a picture of Hideyoshi in drag.

"I must be hearing things wrong." Yuuji, finally being let go by Shouko's grip said to Minami. "Did Akihisa really just call you pre-!" he was stopped by the vicious sting of Shouko's Taser.

"Affairs will not be permitted."

"I was trying to make a point." He said through his dying breath. Most of what was happening went over Minami's, at best thinking how perfect Yuuji and Shouko were for one another, before looking back at Akihisa who was smiling at her which made her heart skip a beat.

"Well thank you Aki." She said smiling back at him, and making him react as well.

"Oh, well you're welcome." With nothing left to say Akihisa suggested they all head to the school since they seemed to have delayed their arrival for long enough, evidently forgetting the issue with Akira for now, and went on ahead, Aki in the lead while Kouta, Hideyoshi were right beside him, while the girls, and a crispy Yuuji being dragged behind.

The first minute walking seemed fine with everyone getting caught up in mundanities, the boys wondering about what the event is going to be like, before going to swapping pictures and drooling over Hideyoshi, who of course would give them disturbed looks they cared not for, while all the girls, well Mizuki and Minami, glared at the beautiful boy, needless to say this walk was already being hell on him from a lot of angles, and Yuuji having pulled himself from his Shouko induced vegetative state caught up to the front, happy to be away from the psycho possessive raven haired girl before running up and grabbing his arm in both of hers, much to his discomfort. This then left Minami and Mizuki to walk beside one another, which just a little bit ago Minami noticed the size of Mizuki's bust grow significantly smaller, baffling her as much as it did the other, but not to devastating results at least; see Akihisa for more details.

"Mizuki?" Minami decided she should try addressing the matter then, only she didn't know how she would bring it up without hurting her friend, though from the way she was being so cheerful she may not have realized it actually wasn't that big of an issue with her.

"Yes Minami?" the pinkette happily turned towards her friends, briefly struggling as she turned to look at her.

"Do you know, well, you're a lot… smaller?"

"Oh thank you!" suddenly Mizuki had Minami's hands in hers, gladly smiling to her which made the other girl look back in confusion. "I've tried so hard, and nothing else seemed to work so im glad that what im trying now is making the difference!"

"Okay then Mizuki, but that's not exactly what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" she tilted her head, causing her hair to swing a little, and her bunny beret giving the same expression as Mizuki.

So Minami was about to explain before she had been interrupted by akathisia.

"Holy crap this place looks incredible!" the alpha idiot looked in excitement as he watched all of the events that were set up before him. "I am so glad we all came here!"

"Against our better judgement." Yuuji growled when he walked up beside Aki, with Shouko still very painfully holding his arm.

"Oh c'mon you're the only one still saying that!"

"Well from previous experiences your track record for vacation spots isn't really all that clean!"

"Oh can you boys please stop fighting?" Akira said when she walked by the bickering duo. "after all not like things can go bad in a school like this one, am I right?" just after saying that a familiar muscled disciplinary supervisor Mr. Nishimura was carting away two students under his arms, both pf which were struggling with little avail.

"Okay you punks get out of here." He then tossed out both who stumbled and fell over, suspiciously not due to Ironman's rough treatment.

"I swear I don't know how this happened!" the first student slurred as he tried getting to knees, wobbling slightly right after he managed to right himself.

"Yeah Mr. Nishimura you gotta believe us!" the second one said, almost as drunk as the first one seemed to be.

"All I believe is that you boys are under the influence, and your teachers have called your families to come pick you up, so you're not leaving my sight until that happens."

"C'mon Nishimura give us a break please!" the two boys kept babbling on, while the group decided to just keep on going.

"Wow so some people really do figure out how to bring booze in here." Akihisa said mostly to himself.

"It's simply disgusting." Yuko growled, loudly enough for everyone to hear, making a few people nearby shrink back. "The students in class A would never do such vulgar things."

"Nice to know she's isn't afraid to speak her mind." Aki said feeling weird all of a sudden being around the girl.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure makes its way across the academy grounds, seeming out of breath as if it were escaping from something, though its run seemed successful. Right now it had its sights set on the main building, where a dance and summoner battles would be held soon, and cracked a smile before making a run for it.


End file.
